The day Fang cheated on me i realised i had feelings for Iggy
by alyssa the lucky bird girl
Summary: On there 3rd anniversary Max caught Fang cheating on her, That same day she found out She had feelings for Iggy. I suck at summaries. o.c I don't own Maximum ride


ONE SHOT.

So here is a o.c im making up enjoy

* * *

I walked to my boyfriends house. We have been dating for 3 years. since the beginning of high school. Today as our anniversary and he wasn't answering his phone. I got worried so I walked to his house. I remember the first time I met him

I was 12 my father just died. I ran to the forest where I had seen an opening, in the opening was a pond with wild flowers and a huge rock in the middle of the pond which you can only reach by stepping stones that was in the water.

I ran out to the opening tears racing down my face, my hair tangely flowing behind me. I was wearing a black dress that was sparkley, with a teal belt wrapping around my waist, I was shoeless. We were all going to go to a family party when my dad was shot in a shoot out going out to the store, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was claimed dead at the scene.

My dad and I were very close, I still remember the last thing he said to me

' Hun when you date someone make sure you don't get to attached, because one day he'll brake your heart' Every thing out of my dad's mouth was advise for later in life.

When I ran on the stepping stones to get on the rock I slipped and fell into the water which made me cry harder, I was bleeding too. I climbed to the rock sat and cried. I asked God why he took my daddy's life.

Then a boy came behind me he was crying too.

" Why are you crying" I asked still crying. You see I always help people feel better even if I was sad. Just ask Iggy.

" My mom got shot in a shoot out earlier today, she was claimed dead at the scene." The boy said crying." Why are you crying?"

" My dad got shot in a shoot out earlier today, He was claimed dead at the scene" I cried. then the boy hugged me and I hugged him.

" What's your name?" The boy asked when he stopped crying.

" Maximum Ride Sprague" I said " I hate my name, Maximum, sometimes I wish I could change it. What's your name?"

" Nicolas Norman Walls, I hate my name too" He said smirking showing off his teeth which were like Fangs... He stuck out his hand and we shook hands.

nick had black hair and black eyes, I had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

" Hey Nick can I call you Fang? It suts you better, I mean with you sharp looking teeth and bad ass appearance." I asked

" Only if I can call you Max" Fang said I nodded and we shook on it, And we became Max and Fang that day. Inseparitable best friends, I always talked to Fag and Iggy if I had a problem.

I saw the house he and his family lived in. A one story white house with 4 bedrooms. 2 full bath rooms and a half bedroom. A nice living room, huge kitchen and dinning room.

I walked into the house and saw his little sister sitting in the living room watching T.V with her iPod playing full blast in her ears. Fang's little sisters name is Angel. She has blonde golden hair and bright blue eyes. She is a freshman at our school.

As I was walking to his room, Angel lifted up her head and unplugged the ear buds from her ear. " Don't go in there Max." She said softly as if she was warning me of something bad. But me being stubborn I walked down the hall and into the last door on the right. But what I saw was so disturbing, so nasty, and most of all heart braking.

I stared in shock it was the last thing I would ever suspect Fang to be capable of. There laid Fang naked in bed on top of Lissa making out with each other.

" I love you Fang." Lissa said when they broke apart.

" I love you too, more than I'll ever love Max." Fang said. They didn't see me, they didn't hear me cry. I cleared my throat making them turn there heads to look at me.

" M-Max w-what are you doing here" Fang said getting off of lissa

" I was just coming here to celebrate our 3rd anniversary, but I see your celebrating with someone else" I said very quietly. my voice cracking, a single tear rolled down my check.

'" Max it's not what it looks like" Fang said looking at my appearance I was wearing a sleeveless dress that was black that clung to my curves, it had a red belt at my waist the dress flowed out stopping just below my knees, I had a sliver pair of flats, mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow. My hair in a bun and a black head band with a black flower on the left side with sliver sparkles. And silver hoop earings.

" HOW CAN YOU TELL ME IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU WERE PRACTICALY MOUTH RAPING LISA. HOW COULD YOU YOU FUCKING ASS I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME WITH LISA HAPPY FUCKING ANNAVERSARY NICOLAS WHERE THROUGH." I yelled letting the tears fall down my face.

" Max, Wait I'm sorry I can explain. Just let me explain. Baby don't go" Fang said calmly.

" No Fang, Just don't. Good bye Fang. Sorry if I ruined you sex time with Lisa. I hate you, Never talk to me again." I said running out of the house crying harder. I could've sworn I saw Fang smirk as I turned my back

I should have known. The ditching of dates, missing phone calls, him being distant, when ever we are around each other he is always texting.

I came into view of the house. My house was a baby blue house with two stories, 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. in the back we had an in ground pool with a diving bored. A garden, A clubhouse.

I ran into my house and in my room. I flopped on my bed and cried.

' _YOU MAKE ME FEEL, LIKE IM LIVING THE TEEN-' _My phone rang. Which meant Fang was calling. I ignored it.

I called my best friend Iggy over so he'll help me get over him.

' Iggy?'

'Max whats wrong your crying'

' Something bad happened, can you com over?'

' I'll be there in twenty minutes'

'k'

'k'

After twenty sad tearful minutes Iggy came and walked into the house.

" Max, where are you?" Iggy called from the living room.

" Up stairs'' I said.

Iggy walked into my room where he saw me. My appearance isn't really something to look at, tears/mascara streaming down my face, eyes blood-shot red, puffy checks, hair crazy, noes running. Yeah not something you would want to see.

Iggy grabbed a pack of tissues and rushed to my side. He opened the tissues and wiped my nose and tears. He went down stairs and rummaged through the fridge. He came back upstairs and handed me a bottle of water which I downed.

when I started to calm down Iggy started to ask me questions.

" So what has the great Maximum Ride crying on her and her boyfriend's anniversary'' Iggy said which made me cry again. "He didn't"

I nodded'' He did''

" How did you catch him?" Iggy asked sitting down next to me. I snuggled to his side as I told him.

" I found him in bed naked making out with Lissa." I said

" that ass hole. How could he" Iggy said

" I don't know but he did" I said

" Im going there right now to kick his little ass" Iggy said getting up.

* * *

I ran out of Max's house a fast as I could, I was fuming. How could fang cheat on Max, the coolest girl ever. You see I have a huge crush on Max. When I saw Max in that dress my mouth dropped, she looked so beautiful, How could someone cheat on her. Ok you caught me I have a crush on Max. But Max kept me in the friends zone, same as everyone else. But Fang, he wiggled his way into Max's heart and he broke it.

But I was more than happy with just being in the best friends zone, Because a world without Max, wouldn't be world worth living in. Max made everything brighter. She always found the best in things. Like when my little brother Gazzy found out he had cancer, She told us that ' You shouldn't cry around because of a sickness, live your life gazzy have fun. treat this as if it never happened.' And you know what, Gazzy finds something to do every day instead of staying at home in front of the T.v he even has a girlfriend his age named Angel.

My life is like a snappy love story, like twilight. I'm a hotter version of Jacob, Max is Bella, and Fang is Edward. Except Bella and Edward live forever and has a child and they live together.

But still you get my point.

But now all I can do to help my bestfriend. Even if it means getting permission from Angel to kick Fang's ass. Yeah I need permission from Angel, see Angel has a special connection with people. Everyone know that if you want to hurt some one in the flock or the flocks family ( The flock is Max 17 Fang 17 Angel 15 Gazzy 15 Nudge 16 Me 17) if you don't get an ok you will be brutally beat by everyone in the flock even if you're part of the flock. If you get permission ( Which is rare) you are good to beat them.

I saw their house and walked in the door. I saw Angel listening to music, I stood in front of her.

" Angel, would you grant me the permission to beat up Flock member Fang" I said, and yes you need to say it like that.

" Permission" She paused for dramatic measures" Granted, Iggy you can kill him for what he did to Max. Now if you Don't mind I'm going to Max's to give her permission and comfort." Angel said getting up.

" Thank you" I said walking down the hall. I went into Fang's room and punched him

" Dude what the fuck was that for"Fang said.. like I am stupid

" Permission granted from Angel." Was all I said and that stopped Fang from moving.

" H-how that's next to impossible" Fang said as I kicked him

" Well you know I was home when Max called me crying. When I went to her house she told me you were Fucking Lisa. So I came here and got permission to kick your ass" I said punching him in the gut.

" Bring it on" Fang said

There we fought he was missing me and I kept hitting him. when he passed out he looked ugly. I left with a bruise on the side of my leg.

* * *

I walked out of my house when I gave Iggy permission. I felt as if the whole thing was my fault

I saw it happen, Fang cheating on me the fight, Iggy telling Max how he feels, I can see it before it even happens. I can see the future.

I walked into Max's house and went to her room to see her crying on the bed

" Max," I said

no response

" Maxine"

nothing

" MAXIMUM RIDE SPRAGUE" I YELLED

"I know you're upset about what happened today, but there is someone better out there for you. Like I-" I cut myself off before I told her too much

" I know it just hurts, Fang promised me he wouldn't turn out like the players" Max said wiping her eyes.

I hugged her, which was strange I never hug anyone, but Max needed it.

" You know what I say I say fuck Fang, he broke your heart." I said truthfully. " Also I give you permission to hurt him, just like I gave Iggy."

" Thanks Angel." Max said smiling." I think I should take a nap." I nodded.

When Max fell asleep Iggy walked trough the door.

" She's all yours. But she's sleeping" I said walking out of the house and back home so I could get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I heard Iggy come into my room but I still kept my eyes shut.

" It's ok Max, I bet the shit out of him... literally" Iggy said laughing at his own joke. " I feel weird you know, talking to a sleeping person. But this way I can get all my emotions out. You see Max I really like you, not the as a sister thing. I love love you, I just never have the chance to say it." Iggy said then he moved a piece of my hair and kissed my fore head.

I felt so stupid. this whole time Iggy has loved me, he's always been there for me but all I've ever done was push him aside, for... Fang. I opened my eyes and kissed Iggy on the lips. I caught him off guard but he soon relaxed into the kiss.\

" Iggy I-I love you too, I was just too stubborn to see." I said.

And from that day forward I saw that Iggy was really the one who loved me and Fang was the ass whole who I hate.

* * *

6 years later.

Iggy and I have been married, Fang has been forgiven but he still only remains a friend. I look back on the day I found out Fang cheated on me and how I realised my feelings for Iggy. and laugh.

It's funny that day I thought my life would be over but in reality my life has only just begun.

" Momma where's dada" Emily our 3-year-old daughter asked.

" Daddy went to work baby." I said " Do you want to make a cake for daddy because his birthday is today?" I asked.

Emily smiled and nodded her head her blonde curls bouncing wildly and her bright blue eyes shining, she reminds me so much of Angel. But Emily looks exactly like her father with my bad attitude.

For the rest of the day Emily and I made a cake and made pictures.

* * *

So what do you think


End file.
